The Truth: The Wedding
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: A special M rated version to the last chapter of The Truth. Because it's the special wedding I thought a special part was called for. Enjoy ;)


_This is a special M rated version of the final chapter of The Truth, with a bonus ending._

_Because it's the wedding part I thought a special was in order for all you M rated story lovers. _

_So, Enjoy ;)_

xXx

_At the Palace._

Standing in the doorway of the open french doors in her suite leading to the balcony, sipping her tea as she watched her staff preparing the gazebo out in the Royal gardens ready for the ceremony that will be taking place there later today. The day was May 19, their Wedding Day.

Today could not have been more perfect. Every flower was in full bloom, their beauty and aroma filling the garden. The sun presented, a calm and serene atmosphere, the cool climate and the refreshing breeze gave a soothing effect and the chirping sounds of the birds were enchanting. This day was much like that fateful day exactly four years ago, when she and Joseph first came together. At that time she knew she was attracted to him but she never once thought that they would be standing together today about to marry.

That day four years ago had been one of the most trying she had had in a long time. Escaping out to the gazebo to gather her thoughts, she sat on the bench listening to the birds chirping as a single tear slipped down her cheek. She sat there for several minutes before he finally approached her, wrapping his arms around her as she allowed herself to cry on his shoulder. After several moments she found her composure and reluctantly pulled back from his warm embrace, thanking him for being there for her. It was in that moment that both their lives changed and for the better. As she was thanking him, all Joe could think about was kissing her beautiful lips, so without thinking he wrapped his arms back around her body drawing her closer as his lips met hers in a tender loving kiss. It wasn't an earth shattering kiss but the implications and the feelings behind it rocked both their worlds. After talking and sharing a few more kisses she entered her suite completely devoted to making this relationship work.

Slowly turning back to face the inside of her suite she smiled to herself as she made her way over to the table, sitting down at it while placing her cup down. Having a few moments to herself before the craziness of getting ready starts. Pulling the chest towards her from the middle of the table, she ran her hand over the top as she remembered her Mother, Val's smile. It's been 7 month's since she passed and even though she had known her that short 24 hours, from what she learned in such a short space of time, she felt that she had known her, her whole life.

Slowly opening it, she removed a couple things until she found what she was looking for. The red velvet box that contained the locket with a lock of her strawberry blonde hair inside. Opening the box she ran the tip of her finger over the front of the locket, closing it just as Mia came in.

"What's that Grandma?" Mia asked as she placed the dress bags over the back of the chair.

"Oh the locket that belonged to my Mother." Clarisse said putting the other stuff back in the chest "Is that our dresses?" She asked as Mia stood beside her, lifting the red velvet box.

"Uh huh." Mia nodded, opening the box "Yours is on the top."

"Thank you for having it in your suite until today." Clarisse said standing up and walked over to the dresses.

"No trouble." Mia smiled at the locket then looked over at her "Are you wearing this today?" She asked.

"I am." Clarisse smiled while lifting her dress bag up "I'm wearing it as my something old." She smiled and headed through to her closet.

"What's your blue, new, borrowed?" Mia asked while following her and watched her hang the dress bag on the back of her door.

"Well," She started while unzipping the dress bag "My new is the earrings I am wearing." She said removing the dress from the bag "Borrowed is your bracelet." She smiled over at her "And my blue is this dress." She said hanging it up and stood admiring it.

"Awesome." Mia exclaimed while laying across the bed and watched her Grandmother "Are you nervous yet?"

"Nervous?" Clarisse asked while turning to her "No actually I'm not." She said with a slight shrug while walking over and knelt on her bed beside Mia.

"I would be." Mia nodded while turning onto her side, resting her head on her hand while looking up at her.

"I think I'm not because I've already been married once." She said looking down at Mia.

"I see." Mia nodded while rolling back onto her tummy and rested her head on her folded arms "Where are you going tonight?"

"I'm not really sure." Clarisse answered and looked at Mia.

"Okay." Mia smiled while sitting up.

"Well I'm going to have my soak in the bath, make yourself at home." Clarisse said climbing from the bed.

"Thanks Grandma." Mia smiled as she watched her make her way over to the bathroom "Grandma?" She exclaimed as Clarisse turned around and smiled at her "I love you."

"I love you too darling." Clarisse smiled and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Mia smiled and looked towards the television in the bedroom. Turning it on while sitting back against the pillows on the bed, finding something to watch as Clarisse ran her bath.

_At Joseph's cottage on the Palace grounds._

Standing at his open patio doors, looking out at his garden as he sipped his coffee. Hardly able to believe that today he would marry his love, 4 years to the day that their relationship started. He was on cloud 9 and couldn't wait until they both said I do.

He had stayed at his cottage last night, hating the fact that he couldn't stay with Clarisse in their suite back at the Palace. Where for the last 7 months ever since they became engaged that's where he went to bed and where he woke up. He really missed her and the thought of not going to sleep with her or waking up with her not there broke his heart.

Looking down at his now cold coffee as the front door closed, turning as Pierre came in.

"Good morning, Dad." He smiled and grabbed a cup to pour himself some coffee.

"Good morning Pierre." He said heading over and tipped his coffee away "Pour me some too while you're at it." He said holding out his cup to him.

"Sure." He smiled, pouring him some then put the coffee jug down while sipping his own "They are doing a good job of the gazebo." He smiled while moving and sat at the table in the kitchen.

"That's good, I can't wait to see it later." He smiled while leaning back against the counter watching Pierre as he started reading the paper "Have you seen your Mother this morning?" He asked.

"I have, she's really excited about becoming a Elizondo." He smiled while turning to look over at him "She's on cloud 9 and hardly ate anything at breakfast." He chuckled while turning back to the paper.

"I can't wait to see her." He said looking down at his coffee "I missed her last night."

"Awww." Pierre said while turning back to him "Well just think, after today you won't ever have to be apart again." He smiled and watched Joseph as he nodded "I know she missed you too." He nodded while turning back to the paper.

Joseph couldn't help but smile with a small nod, grabbing his phone he sent a text to Mia before heading back over to the doors.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk before I have to start getting ready." He said turning back to Pierre as he looked up.

"Ok, well make sure you stay away from the Palace as I know a couple ladies who will kill you if they catch you anywhere near it." He smiled as Joseph laughed.

"Don't worry, I shall be staying in my garden." He smiled and turned back to the garden, taking a deep breath before stepping out onto the patio as Pierre watched, shaking his head a little with a chuckle before looking back down at the paper.

* * *

After Mia was ready in her dark blue tea length dress, she came back into the suite as Clarisse was getting her nails and hair done.

"Grandma I thought you were having your hair put up all fancy?" She asked as the hair dresser cut some of her hair.

"Well I was going too, but I remembered that Joe likes to put his hand on the back of my head and if I have it up all fancy, he wouldn't be able to." She said looking at the lady doing her nails "And I didn't really want to disappoint him, so I'm having a layered bob hairstyle instead." She smiled over at Mia "Something simple, for a simple wedding." She smiled.

"Ahh I see." Mia smiled and grabbed her phone from her bag, seeing she had a text from Joseph.

"You look beautiful by the way." Clarisse smiled as Mia looked up.

"Aww thank you Grandma." She smiled and looked back down at her phone as she opened the text "Aww Grandma, I have a text for you." She said walking over to her and held up the phone so she could read it.

"You will have to read it for me darling, I haven't got my glasses on." Clarisse smiled "What does it say?" She asked as Mia giggled.

"Ok Grandma," She said looking down at the phone "It says, please tell your Grandma that I love her very much and can't wait to see her later xx." She said and looked at her as she smiled and tilted her head.

"So cute." She said pulling a sad face "Gosh I really miss him."

"I bet and I bet he misses you too." Mia said pressing reply "I will reply for you." She smiled while walking away and sat down on the couch as someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Clarisse called out.

"It's just me." Charlotte called back "I have your flowers."

"Oh please do come in Charlotte." Clarisse smiled over at the door as she came in "Thank you for bringing them up to me." She smiled.

"It's no trouble." Charlotte smiled as Mia stood up and moved over to her.

"You went with the bouquet of Calla Lily's." Mia smiled while taking them and looked over at Clarisse.

"Yes, because I had roses for my first wedding." Clarisse smiled over at her as she smelt the flowers.

"I see." Mia nodded.

"There, all done." Helen, the nail lady smiled.

"Thank you so much Helen." Clarisse smiled while stretching her hands out in front of her, admiring not only her nails but the engagement ring too.

A short time later her hair was finished, and as Mia and Charlotte chatted in the suite Clarisse headed to the bedroom to get ready. Slipping off her robe she couldn't help but smile as she picked up the bag from the side of her dressing table, smiling as she pulled out the contents.

Having been shopping a couple days earlier to find the perfect lingerie to wear under the dress she was to wear on this special day, deciding on a sea lilly cross dye color lace bra and matching cheeky panty. Adjusting the bra as she checked herself in the mirror before slipping into her gorgeous light blue full-length gown, which featured light-reflecting beads and sequins of various shapes and sizes across the empire line, down the straps and into the deep v neckline, with ruching to bust, and a floaty chiffon skirt. Slipping her high-heel slingback shoes on before standing to check herself in the mirror. With a content sigh she walked through to the bedroom, smiling as both Mia and Charlotte stood open mouthed.

"Wow Grandma, you look... You look amazing." Mia smiled as Clarisse looked down at herself then back up at her "Grandpa would approve." She smiled.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled starting to feel nervous "Oh would you mind helping me with the necklace?" She asked while walking over to the table.

"Of course Grandma." Mia smiled and walked over to her as she took it from the box.

Doing it up for her as Charlotte took a photo for the album, then took one of them smiling for the camera.

"Are you nervous yet?" Mia asked.

"A little now." Clarisse nodded and sipped her drink.

"I thought you would be." Mia giggled "But you got to admit, it's pretty exciting." She smiled.

"I have to agree." Clarisse said and took a deep breath, letting it out when the phone started ringing "Who could that be?" She asked sitting down as Mia walked over to the phone.

"I will find out." She smiled while picking up the phone "Hello."

"Hi it's me, I, well we, me and Dad need your help, can you please come down and help us?" Pierre said into the phone "We are outside by the kitchen doors."

"What for?" She asked and covered the speaker over while looking over at Clarisse "It's Uncle Pierre he wants my help with something." She said and uncovered her hand again.

"It's probably to help them with their ties." Clarisse smiled "Those two can never do their ties."

"I can go down if they need help?" Charlotte offered.

"Yes, Mom's right it's to do our ties and honestly it doesn't matter who comes down." He said after hearing the ladies talking.

"Ok Charlotte would you mind going down?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course not, tell them I will be with them in a few moments." Charlotte smiled while walking to the door.

"Ok, Uncle Pierre, Charlotte's on her way down." Mia said into the phone then looked up at Charlotte "They are down by the kitchen doors."

"Ok, on my way now." Charlotte smiled and headed out the room.

"She's on her way Uncle Pierre." Mia smiled.

"Ok thank you, see you soon." Pierre said and hung up.

Smiling as she put the phone down then turned to Clarisse who was sat taking a few deep breaths.

"It's nearly time Grandma." She smiled while sitting on the arm of the chair.

"I know." Clarisse nodded while looking up at her.

Mia smiled as she watched her stand up and start pacing the room "What's wrong Grandma?" She asked as she stopped and looked over at her.

"Nothings wrong, just nervous." Clarisse said while looking at her then carried on.

"Okay." Mia smiled, never knowing her to be so nervous before.

* * *

As Joseph stood with Pierre and the Reverend he took a deep breath while clasping his hands together and looked down.

"Do you have the rings?" He whispered to Pierre.

"Yes, relax will you." Pierre laughed and looked at Mia as she came up the steps of the gazebo smiling at them "Here's Mia." He smiled at her as Joseph lifted his head.

"Hey Grandpa." She smiled at him as he nodded and looked ahead, not wanting to turn around just yet. Hearing Pierre gasp he looked up at him to see him looking down the pathway, where Mia just came from. Knowing Clarisse was making her way down he slowly turned around, being blown away at the sight.

Smiling as she stepped up the steps, never taking her eyes from Joseph as he held out his hand for her, stepping closer as she took it and kissed her cheek.

"Can you be anymore beautiful?" He whispered in her ear before pulling his head back to see her biting her bottom lip "You look amazing." He added and kissed the back of her hand.

"Shall we proceed?" The Reverend asked as they took their places in front of him.

"Yes you may." Clarisse nodded.

Smiling he started the ceremony, after they said their vows they exchanged rings and said their I do's. Smiling he pronounced them Husband and Wife.

"You may kiss your bride." He smiled.

Stepping closer to each other, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to hers as she put her arms up, locking them around his neck as she still held onto the flowers. Laughing as their small amount of guests cheered for them, then started laughing as Joseph lowered his arms and lifted Clarisse off the floor, smiling up at her as she smiled down at him, while placing her free hand on the back of his head.

"I love you so very much Mrs Elizondo." He whispered, never taking his eyes from hers.

"And I love you too." She smiled.

Sharing a kiss for several seconds as he stood her back on her feet, followed with a dip and another kiss. Standing her back on her feet seconds later, putting his arm around her waist as they turned to Mia and Pierre.

Posing for some photos before sitting under another gazebo for their meal. After the toasts were done Joseph lead Clarisse back to the gazebo to share their first dance together as Husband and Wife. Wrapping one arm around her waist as she put her free arm up around his shoulders, smiling as he held onto her other hand down at their sides as their song 'Feels Like Rain' started playing.

Enjoying the slow dance as Joseph whispered the words in her ear, pulling her head back halfway through to study his face, sharing a kiss as she moved her arm to her back, taking his hand with hers. Resting the side of her face against his as she let go of his hand and put her arm up, locking both her arms around his neck as they carried on dancing slowly to their song.

When the song finished and the next one started they stood sharing a couple kisses before Clarisse took his hand, leading him back over to the guests. Stopping when she saw Pierre stood with a knife in his hand.

"This is for you, to cut your cake with." He smiled towards the cake, looking back at them as they both started laughing.

"I love this cake," Clarisse smiled as she stood beside it "I love the E cake topper." She smiled while looking up at Pierre and Mia "Whose idea was that?"

"Not ours, it was Grandpa's." Mia smiled as Joseph stood beside Clarisse.

"Aww well that's a lovely idea," She smiled turning to him "Thank you." She said as he took the knife from Pierre.

"Are you ready to cut the cake?" He asked and watched her nodding "And are you all ready to get photos?" He smiled as everyone else nodded "Then lets cut this cake." He smiled as he took his place with Clarisse.

After they cut the cake, everyone was given a slice as Clarisse and Joseph sat back down at their table, eating and sharing their slices.

"Now." Mia smiled while standing in front of their table with Pierre "This is for you." She smiled handing them a gold envelope.

"And before you say anything," Pierre started as Joseph opened it "I know you said that you weren't going to go on honeymoon, but Mia and I really couldn't allow that to happen." He smiled and watched Joseph pull the tickets out.

Seeing them Clarisse gasped "Two weeks in Hawaii?" She gasped while looking at Joseph then at Mia and Pierre "But..."

"Don't worry, everything's going to be taken care off." Pierre smiled "We want you to go and enjoy yourselves, you really deserve it." He smiled as Clarisse stood up and walked around hugging Mia then him.

"Thank you so much." She smiled as Joseph hugged Mia then shook Pierre's hand.

"Annnnnd." Mia started "This is a little something extra." She smiled at them while giving Clarisse a silver envelope.

"Two nights exclusive stay at the Royal lodge." Clarisse read and started laughing as Joseph took the ticket from her.

"Well your flight isn't for two days, you just got married so therefore you need to start your honeymoon today." Mia smiled.

"So we sorted this out." Pierre smiled as they looked back at the tickets.

"As much food as you could possible eat, having filled the fridge." Joseph smirked up at them.

"Everything's ready for your arrival." Clarisse read the ticket and looked up at them "This is really too much."

"Oh tush." Mia laughed as Clarisse smiled at her "All you need to do is pack." She smiled.

"And don't forget your passports." Pierre smiled as he stepped closer to Clarisse, hugging her "And we will see you in two weeks and three days." He smiled, kissed her cheek and stepped back.

"Thank you both so much." She smiled and hugged Mia.

After packing they loaded their stuff into Joseph's car, looking down at her flowers as she moved them up to smell them. She turned to see Mia and Charlotte stood looking at her, walking over with a smile as they smiled back.

"I'm going to go and say goodbye to Grandpa." Mia smiled and walked away with a giggle, knowing what she was about to do.

"Thank you for all your help Charlotte." Clarisse smiled and took her by surprise when she stepped closer, giving her a hug and rubbed her back a couple times before stepping back.

"It's no trouble." Charlotte smiled while watching her smell the flowers again.

"I want you to have these." Clarisse said a few seconds later while extending her hand to her.

"But... Mia?" Charlotte exclaimed as she put her hand up to take the flower bouquet from her.

"Mia is... well let's just say she won't be getting married for a very long time." She smiled and watched Charlotte smell the flowers "But you," She smiled while stepping back and looked over at Pierre as he stood laughing with Joseph and Mia "Well let's leave that unsaid, shall we?" She smiled back at Charlotte.

"Yes." She nodded as Clarisse stepped closer and gave her another hug.

"I will look forward to hearing news when I return." She smiled while stepping back "See you in two weeks and 3 days as Pierre pointed out earlier."

"Yes you will." Charlotte nodded and stood watching her walk over to the car.

Charlotte couldn't help but smile as they started driving off and Pierre stood beside her as they waved them off.

"Nice flowers." Pierre smiled while waving.

"Yes they are." Charlotte nodded and walked away with a grin, knowing he was watching her walk away.

* * *

Arriving at the Royal Lodge a couple hours later, grabbing the bags they made their way up to the door. Putting them down Joseph unlocked the door, pushing it open while putting the key in his pocket.

"Wait." He exclaimed, while grabbing her arm as she stepped forward making her jump.

"Whatever for?" She exclaimed while looking inside the lodge then back at him.

"I got to do this right," He smiled while stepping closer and scooped her up in his arms, grinning as she gasped and locked her arms around his neck "I got to carry you over the threshold." He said as Clarisse smiled.

"I never had this when I married Rupert..." She said shaking her head "That doesn't matter, I'm sorry." She said looking into his eyes.

"Don't be, it's fine." He smiled and kissed her.

Stepping over the threshold he smiled as he stood her back on her feet, sharing a kiss as he placed his hands on her sides. After bringing the bags in Joseph locked the door and looked around as Clarisse grabbed a note from the side that was labelled 'Mr & Mrs Elizondo."

Smiling as she read it, feeling Joseph wrap his arms around her waist "What does it say?" He asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It says that we should look at the coffee table," She said and turned as Joseph stepped back, both seeing something covered with a cloth.

"Hmmm." He said walking over and removed it to find an ice bucket filled with ice and a bottle of champagne inside "Finally," He grinned over at Clarisse as she walked around to him "I can enjoy a drink with my Wife." He smiled while taking her hand and put his arm around her back, taking her hand with his.

"That feels so weird hearing you say that." She smiled up at him "But yes you can." She smiled as he lent closer and kissed her cheek.

"It feels weird saying but it does make me feel wonderful." He smiled while looking into her eyes.

"I feel wonderful hearing it." She smiled while studying his face "So why don't you grab the bucket?" She said grabbing the two glasses "And let's take this party upstairs, shall we?" She smiled as the butterflies started taking flight her tummy once again.

"I quite like that idea." He grinned grabbing the bucket, and followed her as she led the way.

"I'm so glad that I finally have, along with my wonderful family a name and a perfect husband to call my own." She smiled as she started walking up the stairs with Joseph following.

"So glad I could give you all this." He smiled up at her as she looked back at him "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He grinned as she stopped and turned to him, leaning over where she kissed him.

"Neither can I." She whispered between kisses "I love you." She smiled as she stood back up and carried on up the stairs.

"I love you too." He smiled, watching her walk up a few stairs before following her and putting his hand on her lower back as they walked into the master bedroom.

Upon seeing the bed covered in rose petals they both giggled and looked at each other. And as Clarisse put a CD on Joseph poured them some champagne each. Walking over to her as the music played softly in the background.

"They really have made this special." Joseph said while passing Clarisse her drink and took a sip of his own.

"Yes they have." She nodded, taking a sip of her champagne and looked at him as he put his glass down and started walking over to the door "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To get our bags." He grinned "I will be right back." He smiled and walked out as she smiled at him.

As he made his way downstairs to get their bags Clarisse moved over to the couch in the suite, sitting down she slipped off her shoes and rubbed the back of her ankle as Joseph came back in. Once the bags were down he grabbed his drink and walked over, sitting beside Clarisse, sipping his drink as he rubbed her back.

"I must say it feels really weird being here again." She said looking at him "Last time we came here was shortly after Clara's funeral." She said looking at him.

"I remember." He said watching her turn a little.

"But this time it certainly is for better times." She smiled and bit her bottom lip as he sat up and lent closer to her.

"It most certainly is." He whispered and kissed her, deepening it as she moved her hand up onto his neck. Pulling back several seconds later he raised his eyebrow "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Let me go and get into something a bit more comfortable." She smiled, drinking some of her drink as she stood up and walked over to her suitcase.

Joseph sat watching her grab her travel bag from the top of her case and headed into the bathroom. Smiling to himself for a few seconds before topping up their glasses, sipping his while waiting for her to return.

Once Clarisse was changed she stood looking at herself in the mirror, taking deep breaths as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Come on it's not like this is your first time." She whispered to herself and shook her head, taking another deep breath before finally walking out to see him stood looking out the window, turning to her as she smiled.

Seeing her stood in a amethyst rose mid thigh length silk robe took his breath away, blinking as he fully turned to her "Wow," He whispered as he made his way over to her.

"I take it this is to your liking?" She asked.

"God it is, it's beautiful." He said as he stood in front of her.

"Good," She smiled "I spent hours looking for the perfect thing to wear tonight, I wanted it to be special and I really couldn't find anything that I really liked, then I saw this and thought..." She stopped when she noticed him smirking at her "What?"

He smiled shaking his head "I was just thinking how sexy you look in it." He smiled while looking down at her body then looked back up at her face as she blushed "Are you wearing anything underneath?" He asked.

"Why don't you undo it and see?" She said, smiling.

"Okay." He smiled reaching over and undone the sash holding the robe together, letting it fall open to reveal a matching silk chemise "Wow, I think I've died and gone to heaven." He whispered as she looked up at him "You are beautiful." He whispered while stepping closer, putting his hands up and cupped her head in his hands as he pressed his lips to hers.

Breaking it moments later, smiling as he looked at her shoulders while slowly pushing the robe from them, letting it fall to the floor as he lowered his head and started kissing her shoulder while putting his hands on her arms.

"I know this isn't our first time." She said closing her eyes and tilted her head for him "But I do feel really nervous." She whispered, biting her lip as he started kissing her neck while moving his hands down onto her sides.

"That's normal." He whispered as he continued his assault on her neck, eliciting a moan from her lips as he lowered his hands down her thighs, hitching up the bottom of her chemise, placing his hands on her thighs.

"Mmmm." She moaned feeling the contact on the top of her thighs, smiling as he ran his warm hands up, cupping her bottom as he nipped and sucked at her neck. Suddenly opening her eyes as she felt him moving the kisses lower over her chest and top of her breasts. Looking down as he pulled at the front of the chemise, teasing one of her now hard nipples with his tongue as she arched her back, inhaling sharply as she put one of her hands up onto the back of his head, smiling as he looked up at her, smiling before taking the nipple in his mouth "Oooo." She moaned as he gripped her bottom at the same time.

After he teased her other nipple for a few moments he stood back up straight, taking her lips in a heated kiss as she started undoing his shirt buttons, breaking the kiss for a few seconds to undo his tie, kissing him between trying to remove it. Tossing it to one side along with his shirt and pants moments later, followed by her chemise and his boxers.

Falling back onto the bed, Joseph lowered himself on top of her, kissing her as he rested his arms on the bed beside her shoulders. Kissing her neck as she tipped her head back and gripped at the sheets while arching her back below him.

Slipping one hand down between their bodies, guiding himself to her entrance, burying himself deep inside of her as she arched her back once again. Laying on top of her letting them both adjust for a few seconds as she drew her legs up, resting them against his hips.

Moving her hands onto the sides of his head as they shared several kisses, stopping as he began thrusting slowly, smiling against her neck as she locked her legs around him. However as he started thrusting harder and faster, she found it hard to keep them locked. Moaning with each thrust as she moved one hand down on to his lower back, moving her other up onto the back of his head, gripping his hair as he sucked on her neck really making her moan as he drove into her faster and faster each time.

Feeling herself getting closer to the edge she buried her face in the crook of his neck while locking her arms around his shoulders. Feeling him explode inside of her just seconds later, tipped her over the edge, grasping at his back as their bodies rocked together.

Remaining on top of her as they tried to steady their breathing and calm their beating hearts, when moments later he pulled out of her, rolling over and laid beside her, pulling her into his embrace with a smile.

"That was just perfect." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes it was." She smiled, extending her arm around his waist and closed her eyes.

After several moments of silence Joseph opened his eyes and lifted his head a little.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, smiling as she lifted her head.

"Yes I'm fine darling, are you?" She asked and kissed his chest.

"Yes I'm feeling amazing." He smiled as she moved up and kissed him.

Smiling as he rested his head back down on the pillow she straddled him and placed her hands on the bed either side of his shoulders as she smiled down at him.

"Feeling frisky my beautiful Wife?" Joseph smiled as she just smiled her reply and sat back on him for a few seconds.

Placing one hand on his torso as she raised herself a little, putting her other arm behind her back. Stroking him for a few moments, not taking her eyes from his the whole time as he lay smiling up at her as she lowered herself, taking him fully inside of her.

Circling her hips trying to get comfortable before stopping, running her hands through her hair again as Joseph ran his hands up and down her thighs.

"You are really very beautiful you know?" He smiled as she looked down at him, placing her hands on his tummy.

"Why thank you." She smiled "You're beautiful too." She said as she started moving slowly over him.

"Mmm Clarisse, you drive me wild." He whispered and watched her lean forward putting her one hand on the headboard as she began rocking her hips back and forth.

"Good," She smiled "That's the plan." She winked down at him and watched him lift his head, kissing her breasts and taut nipples, moaning in return.

After a few moments he started thrusting his hips up as she remained still, gripping the headboard with one hand and the other she gripped hold of his wrist as his hands gripped her thighs. Seconds later she came first this time, making him explode in her again.

Kissing him as she rested down on his body, both taking deep breaths in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Moments later she climbed off and pulled up the sheets to cover their bodies as they snuggled up together.

"Here's to our future." He smiled as she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Yes." She smiled "Thank you for making me the happiest woman alive, and giving me a name that I can finally call my own." She smiled and kissed him a couple times before resting her head back on his chest.

"You're welcome." He said and kissed the top of her head, smiling when he noticed her admiring her rings again "You're so cute, I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled looking back up at him for a second before leaning up and kissed him.

Resting her head back down on his chest, with a sigh of contentment as he lay smiling proudly to himself. This day was special to them both for so many reasons, and it's a day that they will both hold forever in their hearts.

**THE END.**


End file.
